in which the boys read fanfiction
by gleasedlightning
Summary: future little drabble, set in the world glee created for kurt and blaine with the finale. what i'm trying to say is, this doesn't break the fourth wall like the title may suggest.


**A/N:**

Hey! Thank you so much for all the reads, reviews, favs, etc. that continue to come in for _until the end of time_. A few people have started following me, so I guess this is a way to express my gratitude for that, by writing up this little daydream I had a while ago.

* * *

He'd just stepped into their apartment, mouth open, ready to announce his arrival, when Blaine Anderson saw it. His husband, Kurt Hummel was curled up on their couch, iPad lying on the coffee table, with something on the screen, as he sobbed.

The whiskey eyed man immediately threw his messenger bag on the floor, not caring if its contents ended up ruffled, rushing over to Kurt. His mind automatically assumed the worst, wrapping the taller man up in his arms, body's finding a way to fit into each other perfectly despite the height difference. He soothingly stroked Kurt's hair, now messy and wild, swallowing deeply before facing the question he needed an answer to. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't ever die." That was not what he'd been expecting.

"What? Honey, you aren't making any sense."

"You know how you're always reading those stories people write about us?"

In any other scenario, Blaine would've denied his husband's question.

The two had recently gotten mass recognition for their roles in different Broadway shows, and if Blaine were honest, they were taking the world of musical theatre by storm. It wasn't their first time in a show per se, but now they were _both_ at the heights of their careers, and it'd gained the couple a rather large fan base. At first it was manageable, but once the hordes of teenage girls and boys found out their two favourite actors were _married_ , shit sort of hit the fan. They had a few fan pages on social media, which Blaine found adorable, and followed every one of them, but his favourite thing was the _stories_ they'd write.

Stories where Kurt was a bad boy, with all these super cool piercings and tattoos, or where they both were on the same cheerleading squad together. There were stories that got a little too personal for Blaine's liking, laughing at how ridiculous some of the descriptions were, but he continued to read them nonetheless.

He wasn't entirely sure when Kurt had found out about his slight _obsession_ , but the secret was out now. Blaine just really hoped this wasn't the source of his husband's mood.

"Yes?"

"Well," Kurt sniffed, playing with the strings of his sweater. "I felt bad for my understudy, so I finally let him have a day to be in the show, not realizing how _bored_ I'd be on a day off, especially not one with you around. So, I decided to see what the hype was all about, and did a little research until I found a story with a summary I thought was cute and so _us_. And when I got to the middle, there was this huge plot twist."

"Which was?" Blaine asked, pulling his husband closer as he sensed the part that made him so upset was coming.

"You _died_ , Blaine. A-and the writer described it in so much detail, I felt like you really were gone. I would've called you, but I didn't want to make you upset, and I didn't want you to miss your matinée over something so silly. But please, now that you're here, can we just go lay like this for a while? So I know it isn't real" His voice breaking on those last few words.

Blaine's heart shattered. He reached his head up, peppering little kisses all over his husband's jaw, holding back tears of his own. The dark haired man desperately wanted to promise Kurt he'd never die, but that wasn't a promise he knew he wouldn't always be able to keep. All he could do now was walk with Kurt to the direction of their bedroom, muttering silly nothings into his ear, doing everything in his power to make his husband happy again.

The two made a pact that night to stop dwelling in other realities people had made up for them, and to focus on the present they'd built for themselves.


End file.
